Daisuke Yagami
Daisuke Yagami(大輔八神,Yagami Daisuke), is a young human who inherits his shinigami powers of his grandmother, time after he met with Ryu and his student Kimiko ,Daisuke thought it would just great to train under the wise, if eccentric arrancar, even though he had no idea what Ryu really was. Ryu agreed traning him and taught about things that normal humans had no idea existed. 'Appearance' Daisuke strikes a roguishly, handsome visage standing about six foot two, and weighing about one-hundred, and eighty pounds. His lightly tanned body is toned, and athletic from work outs, running, and training. He has short, seemingly always wind tossed, dark brown hair, that never really looks groomed the way he would want it to be. He has piercing purple eyes, and a warm friendly smile. He likes to dress in varying shades of blue, with black and white. His usual attire consists of blue, or black jeans, or slacks, loose T's, or buttoned shirts, and a black jacket over that over it all, open in the front. Almost always around his neck is a necklace of snowflake obsidian beads, associated with balance, protection and breaking bad luck, and quartz, which is associated with mysticism, and spirituality. It was a gift from 'Grandma' Ayame on his 13th birthday. He's sometimes seen with any of the following; a designed blue/black scarf, draped lightly about his shoulders and neck, leg or wrist weights, which are most of the time covered by his clothes, or with his black and silver violin in its case. A new part of his outfit, sometimes worn, are a pair of fighting gloves that were given to him by his sensei, Ryu. They are metallic blue, having a black outline, and a wolf picture on the back, that Daisuke thinks is just so awesome. These items are mundane as far as Daisuke knows. 'Personality' Daisuke's cool exterior, hides a warm personality. He's outgoing, friendly, and open to most. Its rare that he won't at least try to strike up a conversation, with even complete strangers. Around girls though, he embarrasses easily, and has a hard time really fighting them if the situation arises. For some reason he seems to attract irritable girls, who always want to beat the crap outta him, classmates, and angry arrancar alike. Daisuke strives to improve himself, and is hurt when those he looks up to, think little of him. Dealing with fears and anxiety, over facing things far beyond what he knows, is part of being human. Daisuke is quick witted and sometimes playful, but also shares many of the traits his ancestor had. He is very loyal to, and protective for those he cares about, stubbornly enduring to the point of idiocy when it involves keeping them safe. Most fights he's been in, seemed to involve looking out for someone else. Daisuke just can't stand bullies, which often gets him into trouble. No good deed goes unpunished, some say, or at least it would seem that way sometimes. Daisuke loves his music played on an very old, but seemingly immaculate, silver and black violin. He's very good, and sometimes plays it in the park for people. Not for money really though the tips he makes are welcome. More to see the wonder in peoples faces, contentedly awed by a sense of the miraculous in every day life. He's seen it before, when the first snows fall in Winter, and the expressions of old and young alike. Its his favorite time of year really. He'll bundle up a bit, but hes actually kinda comfortable in the cold. 'History' Daisuke was born in Kagamino City Hospital. 'Grandma' Ayame, visits occasionally, but always seems to have something else on her mind and can't stay for long. She always seems very interested to know how Daisuke is doing. Daisuke is amazed that she's still around. When asked, she attributes it to exercise and a good diet and finishes with telling him to mind his own business. He of course loves when Grandma visits, she always has the best stories, and has taught him to speak Russian, which she says was the language of his grandfather. She speaks of him as a brave and honorable man, and Daisuke aspires to be like him. Around seven years old, Daisuke's sister is born, named Akane. Daisuke's parents, busy with work and the new baby, don't seem to have much time to spend with him anymore. Its hard not to feel neglected but when he looks at it another way, now he has someone special to look after and take care of. He starts to look forward to spending time with Grandma more and more. He does well enough in school and is good at making friends, aside from getting into trouble keeping bullies from picking on the smaller kids. Its what Grandpa would have done, to protect those who can't protect themselves. His parents don't like him getting involved with those fights but when he tells Grandma about it she usually smiles. Probably because sticking up for the little guy is what his grandfather would do. When Daisuke turned thirteen, Grandma said it was a special time in his life and gave him his necklace of snowflake obsidian and quartz, and his Grandfather's silver and black violin. Both were beautiful gifts and he was determined to learn to play the instrument. To his knowledge both are simply mundane items, but there might be more to them then meets the eye. Akane starts going to school and he walks with her everyday before heading to his own classes. Around fifteen years of age between practicing on his own and learning in school, hes picked up playing his violin very well. The music almost comes naturally, and Grandma listens to him play when she can, she smiles and hides her tears well. Daisuke's grades are near the top of his class and he never quits being the hero of the playground. Akane hardly ever gets picked on because of her big brother, she tells Daisuke all about the boys she scares with the over-exaggerated, ominous image of her big brother stomping everyone like Godzilla does Tokyo. A few months after turning seventeen was when Daisuke had the experience(Awake his shinigami Powers) that set him wondering just what was going on in his life. He has a deep down feeling, that the human-like figure that defeated the creature, seemed somehow familiar. Since that time, the spirits have become easier to see, and more substantial. Curiously he browsed some books on ghosts, and most just turn out to be nonsense, none where someone actually can interact with the spirits the way he can. He hasn't really brought it up to his family yet, thinking they would just think him mental or something. He also can't shake the feeling that someone or something is watching over him. Then there's the mysterious way mirrors frost over around him. Its really annoying to try and comb your hair when you can't see what you're doing. That and more things he'll just have to get used to or figure out how to control. Over the last few months Daisuke has come across some strange company. The worst of which just seeming creepy or annoying, but the best of them have become friends. Most mentionable are the Arrancar, Ryu and Kimiko. Daisuke had gone out to the forest one evening for inspiration for his music, and found Ryu. There the Arrancar was practicing strange kata, and meditating... or something. At the time Daisuke thought Ryu was some kung-fu hermit type. He and Daisuke talked and got to know each other and Daisuke played his violin for Ryu. Daisuke thought it would just be awesome to train under the wise, if eccentric arrancar, even though he had no idea what Ryu really was. Ryu agreed to a weekly training regiment, but Daisuke wouldn't stop there. He trained on his own throughout the week, all in the hope of impressing his sensei. Later, he met Kimiko, as she started attending Kagamino high school. He likes her pretty well, and realizes she has a fiery temper, that he does his best to avoid. That next weekend he discovered their relation to each other, not so different then he to his sister Akane. Aside from being good training partners, they make for great friends. Daisuke started learning words, and asked his new friends about their meanings, aside from what he could make out for himself. Gigai, and Soul Society, and other things that normal humans had no idea existed. Armed with new knowledge, and facing new threats, he would have to train even harder to keep safe the people and things he cared for. Unfortunately, things started to look bad when Daisuke was attacked while alone. Another Arrancar, named Sieger, attacked him while he meditated in Tsubakaidai park one day. Mikihail fought well, but wasn't at all prepared for the arrancar's power. A cero oscuras, blocked only slightly by an energy shield, laid him out at his attackers feet. Hoisted up from the ground she asked him, "What do you live for?" He gave what he thought sounded like a good answer, but the arrancar didn't seem too impressed, maybe the next time they meet he'll have a better one. He spent roughly the next two weeks in Kagamino Hospital, and during that strange time, he had many visitors. His family stopped by when they could, and so did his sensei and training companion. Daisuke's classmate Yugito, bringing him his school work, and giving him a hard time. Even a few of his teachers showed up, who Daisuke discovered were Quincies. They scared off a really creepy, weird, arrancar guy, who was flirting with Yugito. This seemed to set Daisuke off more then anything else, as despite the constant beating, and silly name calling, deep down, Daisuke was starting to like Yugito. As everyone was leaving, Daisuke lightly scolded her, for her swooning. It was his way of saying he was worried about her, without saying he was. Then before she left, she quickly kissed his cheek, leaving him speechless. Daisuke was glad to get out of the hospital in time to enjoy the festival a little, but the fun was short lived, when he and other humans gathered at a warehouse, to uncover the mystery of several murders around Kagamino City. Yugito was there, as was Ururu, Kasai, and Mayako. A manical lunatic, able to copy the bodies of his victims, was the one responsible. One by one, they fell prey to his maze of traps, and army of clones, but eventually were able to escape and defeat him. Now with his powers growing, Daisuke will have to prepare more then ever for whatever dangers may lie ahead. Winter is fast approaching, and even with his new experiences and friendships, Daisuke's trails are far from over. 'Introduccion Arc' ﻿When Daisuke go to train in the forest with Ryu and Kaede, him go to medítate alone outside the city in that moment Daisuke watches as this mysterious Shinigami Girl fights a arrancar growing intrigued by her power, after the girl defeat that arrancar, Daisuke fights the mysterious blond haired girl called Kimikio , when Daisuke defeat her ,him tends to both his and Kimiko's wounds; Kimiko tells him about his mission in the human world and they go together to another dimension where Daisuke and Kimiko find a group of shinigamis and has an interesting first encounter with the Captain of 10th Division Kazuma Nikaido 'Synopsis' The Calm Before of The Storm:Human and Sozoshin In Progress The Illusion of Visitor The Heat of Battle In progress 'Powers and Abilities' ' Amazing Spiritual Power': Daisuke possesses vast amounts of spiriual power, only being a shinigami /Human hybrid he has a very unusually massive spiritual pressure rivaling most captain class shinigami.The density and magnitude of his reiatsu is impressive, his spiritual energy has a constant develop in every training and fight that he got. Daisuke's power is so high that can withstand the overwhelming spiritual pressure of Masanori Kawahiru. Swordsmanship Especialist: He has shown a large amount of proficiency in this area, he can effortlessly slice through many hollows. Daisuke is still considered an exceedingly dangerous sword fighter whose sheer spiritual energy increases his physical strength and speed.He has also shown a large amount of skill in his released form. He can fight with his large sword effortlessly.Daisuke has demonstrated that he effortlessly fight against the captain of 10th Division kazuma Nikaido 's Shikai and with his own blade still sealed. Number One: Nadegiri (撫で斬り, "Clean Sweep" or "Killing Several with One Sword Sweep"): This basic technique allows for a precision cut of extreme force and speed, it can casually slice through large, multi-story high opponents protected by steel skin. The opponent can be killed with one swift slash so precise, that they aren't even aware of until after it has taken place. Flash step Expert: He is capable of attacking an opponent at instantaneous speed with a simple step. He is capable of keeping up with Captains and Espada-level opponents **'Senka' (閃花, Flash Blossom): a special Shunpo technique where one moves to their opponent's back, directly attacking and sealing one's "Saketsu" and "Hakusui" in one strike (effectively cutting them off of their spiritual energy flow). This attack is his favorite to use. The movement is so fast that an opponent may not be able to tell whether he was attacked from the front or the back and even an outside observer may find it impossible to tell what the movements are. **'Utsusemi' (空蝉; Cicada, referencing their molting): Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shihou. It allows for a movement at great speed, leaving an afterimage behind. Kido Expert: Thanks to extensive training with Masanori, Daisuke is well versed in all forms of Kido. Able to use Kido up to #88 without incantation, and up to #95 with their incantation, Daisuke is exceptionally skilled when it comes to using Kido in battle. Daisuke is also able to reinforce Bakudo by speaking the incantation after he has activated the Kido. When accessing him Diabolus powers, he is even capable of using two Kido at once. Cero: this technique is the result of training with Ryu, Daisuke's Cero is violet in color with green electricity surging through it and is launched from Daisuke's hand which he extends with his four fingers pointed forward slightly hanging down with his thumb underneath as the cero forms in a ball launching in a beam form. Hand to Hand Combatant:: Daisuke has proven to be capable of defending himself well using only his hands. Due to him heightened strength and speed because of his Diabolus powers, Daisuke is able to fend off average captain Shinigami without considerable effort. Enhanced Strength: He can swing his Zanpakuto with a great deal of brute force using only his physical strength. Daisuke's cutting strength is capable of slicing through powerful energy blasts, in the case where he hands ultimately fail to block the attack. Daisuke's preferred style of fighting is swordsmanship. preferring to utilize a non-released zanpakutō rather then go into Shikai while fighting an opponent. Advanced Growth Rate: According to his master, Daisuke's most astounding ability is his growth rate: he grasps the basic control of advanced techniques in days where it would take several years for even the most gifted Shinigami. Shortly after getting Shinigami powers and with no previous training, began learning advanced spiritual energy sensing techniques by sheer instinct. Diablolus Form ' ﻿'Zaphikel, the North Crown Prince of Hell is a powerful Diabolus Arcus Daemon class who reincarnate in Daisuke Yagami. Zaphikel chooses to appear as a young man, with silver hair and crimson eyes. He is clothed in black robes and sports a pair of great big black and White feathered wings. When Daisuke use this form him hairs turns white silver and his eyes become crimson red. Monstrous Spiritual Power: While he enter in this form, the spiritual power Daisuke becomes even greater than before. The simple release of his demonic spiritual power immediately affects the environment, and results in a large shockwave emanating from his being when his spiritual pressure, as noted by Kimiko, his spiritual power is absolutely monstrous the force of Daisuke's spiritual power is also great enough to, without any visible effort; defeat the captain Kazuma Nikaido in Bankai. Enhanced Speed: While use zaphikel power, Daisuke’s already formidable speed is greatly enhanced. His speed is greatly enhanced, able to move great distances in an instant as if to displace himself, his attacks have also become so fast that the opponent cannot even perceive them until after they are hit. When Daisuke said he would slow down in his attacks, those same strikes appear as simple twitches. Enhanced Strengh: With only his left hand, he was able to overwhelm average Captain Level Shinigami by sheer force. He was also able to easily shrug off the flames of shinsei Kuroihoono. Durability Augmentation: Daisuke's durability is further enhanced due to the Zaphikel power within him. His new form grants Daisuke durability well beyond that of others Because of this, he can withstand a point-blank Kuroi Hi Arashi without suffering any damage. As well as enduring high-level Kidō and even multiple slashes by an Captain opponent's zanpakutō without as much as even flinching. Regenerative Healing: '''in this form Zaphikel able to heal injuries on Daisuke’s body by entering the wound(s) and channeling demonic energy into them. In a normal soul, this would be unable to happen as the demonic energy would corrupt the body. In Daisuke’s case, the demonic energy can heal him as Zaphikel’s presence allows it, If injured, Daisuke can purposely channel demonic energy to repair damaged bodily tissues much faster and more extensively than a any spiritual being is capable of do. '''Telepathy: able to read minds and project his own thoughts into the minds of others within a radius of 250 miles. With extreme effort he can greatly extend that radius. Absorb Information: ability to quickly process and store information, by mental transference. Argumented Zanpakutō Powers: When Daisuke use Zaphikel demon energy, the power, speed, force, of his Shikai techniques become augmented to the point of seriously harming a oponent. 'Zanpakuto' ' Kyuseishu'(救世主Savior)Daisuke's has a simple but different in design. Its normal form is indistinguishable from a plain katana. The blade was about 1.2 meters in length, white handle with blue diamonds, and a golden square guard. It has a sky blue sheath inserted through his belt on his right waist since he is left-handed. Shikai: 'The command release is "''save one save all" ','Kyuseishu become in a black sword with gold diamonds. It's cover and handle are both rapped with cotton cords. It's blade length is 27.5 inches while its overall length is 40 inches. The Handle is long enough for two hands to hold and is light enough to swing around at full force. The blade is extremely sharp and capable of cutting some of the thickest and hardest substances out there. It's case is black with a cotton cloth tied to it covering a gold diamond close to the entrance of it. '''Shikai special ability: this power is call it Genetic overdrive Daisuke has specialized enzymes infused with reiatsu which dramatically effect his bodies abilities and strengths as well as have the ability to potentate recessive genes. By consciously activating these enzymes Daisuke can instantly mutate his reiatsu and activate dormant genetic qualities giving him a different form and different versions of his current powers that would accompany the mutation had evolution went in that direction. **''Yakedo Tatsumaki (burning tornado) ''A long ranged fiery tornado that is launched by the zanpakuto when comanded to do so. When launched, it spirals around on the ground like a normal tornado and burns any enemy that gets in contact with it. But once an enemy gets in contact with the attack, the enemy can most likely get sucked in within the burning tornado, and might not be able to escape until it wears off. To the opponents who's tier level are below Daisuke's, the attack's damage would more likely be full, and the chances for escape is slim and close to none **'setsukage('cutter shadow)', can shapeshift shadows by stretching but can not make them bigger or make more shadows. Can attack from the shadows like Shunsui's Kageoni, although the victim doesn't need to be touching the floor. By sticking the blade into the shadows, another, much larger and longer, blade comes out of the shadows to attack. Kinda like a darkness based version of Gin's Shinso. Cannot travel through the shadows. **'Doteki(動的,Kinetic)' '''his most versatile power. , Daisuke could rob objects of their kinetic energy, motion, or momentum (e.g., attacks in flight or turning a enemie into a statue) and use the energy to accelerate himself even faster. He could similarly lend speed to inanimate objects or allies, enabling them to temporarily travel nearly as fast as himself. ** '''Jigen'(次元Dimension)He can teleport in any direction with in a blink of an eye. When it comes to close combat Daisuke is able to teleport 11 times in rapid succession within a ½ mile radius before resting. When teleporting others they only pass into the dimension briefly. Whilst in the midst of a teleportation, his spiritual presence is completely diminished until he reappears. He can transport others/inanimate objects only 4 miles in one jump as it takes more out of him to keep their molecular structure sound when in displacement. (The larger the object the more it takes out of Daisuke to transport.) When teleporting others/inanimate objects, his presence is needed for it to be a success and they need to be willing. Knowing exactly where he wants to go makes teleporting easier but in occasion when he doesn’t, he goes in the general direction of his choice. If the designated location is occupied, they are relocated close by to the original destination. Trivia **Daisuke's name means "Great Justice". **His theme song is "Move Along" by All American Rejects. **His favourite food is pizza, which he usually buys from a private restaurant in Kagamino City. ﻿